


冬兵中心極短篇

by blackmusicds



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: CP請留意章節標題與警告, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds
Summary: 有病的腦洞們，各種極短篇，請注意避雷。1. 【寡冬】NC-17/女A男O2. 【叉冬無差】G3. 【盾冬】NC-17/蛇盾資產冬4. 【芽冬】NC-17/觸手5. 【盾冬盾】NC-17/蛇盾資產冬





	1. 寡冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女A男O描寫，PWP。紅房間時期。

Natalia看著鏡中的倒影。纖細的身軀曲線曼妙，在她飽滿圓潤的雙峰之下，白皙的肌膚一路延伸到平坦的小腹，在修長的雙腿之間，沒有一絲毛髮的痕跡。一組不屬於一般女性的組織軟軟地垂在那兒。

是的，她是個Alpha。

她在很小的時候就被選入成為紅房間的一員，他們一開始就知道了。雖說像她們這樣的間諜，選用柔軟可人的Omega也許會更加合適，但世界上總有那麼些人，喜歡征服那些強大又美麗的事物。所以他們訓練她，教導她，並改造她。他們拿掉了她的腺體，為她節育，讓她再也散發不出身為Alpha那極具侵略性的氣味，同時也失去了標記Omega的能力。

反正她也不需要。除了生理上仍擁有Alpha的特徵和強悍，她的作用與其他受訓的Omega並無不同，她仍能勃起，但那不過是在過程中增加點趣味罷了。

她知道怎麼使用她的身體，擺出最誘人的姿態，臉上掛著最魅惑的表情，然後在衣物落地的那刻看見目標混雜著驚訝和驚豔的表情。她知道怎麼讓身體變得柔軟，怎麼打開，怎麼承受。身為一個Alpha她從不知道如果自己將性器放入另一具軀體，那會是什麼樣的感覺。

那個男人往她身後貼了過來，一隻長滿繭的手掌滑過她飽滿白的胸部，柔軟的嘴唇貼上她的頸後。「第一次，嗯？」男人的聲音低沉，帶著一股奇異的口音，混雜著西伯利亞的寒意和某種來自美利堅的特殊味道。

Natalia轉過頭，側臉對上的是一雙湖綠色的眼眸。男人半長的棕髮貼在頰邊，他面無表情，平靜地彷彿他們不是赤課相見，肌膚也沒有緊緊相依。她不甘示弱地抬起下巴，眼中閃耀著火焰。「當然不是，我的成績一向很好。」說著她輕輕弓起背椎，一手按上在她胸前的大手，引導著對方按壓搓揉。

「不錯。」他讚許著說：「——那這個呢？」 Natalia感到男人的另一隻手探往她的下身——冰涼的，帶著某種金屬觸感——他按上了她雙腿間的柔軟。

她忍不住震了一下。這不是沒有過，那些訓練師、那些目標，Alpha或是Beta，他們有時候也會碰觸那裡，但只是為了滿足自身的慾望。看哪，一個高傲的Alpha被壓在身下，強壯、美麗但也脆弱，只能顫抖著任他們予取予求。她倒不是真的很在乎那些事情，因為在那之後，她通常可以獲得親自扣下板機的許可。

她穩住心神，背後的男人、她的教官想要教導她一些額外的（或是想從她身上搾取某些附加價值）那沒問題，她可以應付。隨著男人輕柔的撫模，Natalia配合的嚶嚀出聲。沉默地挑逗了一會，男人轉過她的身體，將她輕輕放到房中央的床上。她仰躺著，打量著對方精壯的身軀，肌肉線條分明，在他的左肩處，血肉與金屬交界的部分，猙獰的疤痕並不恐怖，反而意外地為他增添了幾許狂野的魅力。

男人湊了上來，她已經硬了。她期待著對方的嘴唇貼上她的脖頸、乳尖或是大腿內側，等待硬物入侵的感覺——但不是，她睜大眼睛，震驚地看著男人跪上床，低頭含住了她雙腿之間挺立的性器。

「——等等。」她驚訝地喊了出來，男人抬了頭看她一眼，常年訓練出來的敏銳感知讓Natalia瞬問理解對方眼神中的合意：安靜，不要動。下身傳來溫熱濕濡的感受，她感覺全身的血液都向那個地方流去，陌生的決感沖刷著她，讓她忍不住開始顫抖。

低頭望去，她可以看見男人的頭頂，對方的臉被髮絲淹沒，看不清表情。對於這種事情，男人似乎無比熟練，靈巧的舌頭來回舔弄她的柱身，偶爾他會吞的很深，讓Natalia想著自己是否已經深深插到了對方喉嚨深處。除此之外，男人溫熱的手指在她的股間摩擦，時而掠過她敏感的花心。

接著，他抽離身體，當Natalia正準備鬆一口氣，擺脫縈繞在腦中的困惑——男人將雙腿分開在她的兩側，扶著她的陰莖緩緩地坐了下去。感受著下身被躋入一個狹窄的甬道，溫熱而柔軟，錯愕之間快感的浪潮又湧了上來。

逆著光線，男人的表情隱蔽在陰影之後，Natalia只能隱約看見他額邊滴下的汗水，還有一絲掛在嘴角的晶瑩。對方微啟雙唇，由血肉鑄成的手拂上她的臉，而在她肩膀外側，金屬光芒緊貼著床墊。對方在她身上晃動著身體，小心地沒有壓上她的胯骨。她能感到自己的堅硬在對方體內，進進出出，毫無阻礙。透明的液體染濕她的大腿和下腹——天，是自體潤滑，那個男人——冬兵——她的教官，是個Omega！

Nataha震驚地望著對方。她從沒想過那個在訓練場上強悍無比的存在竟然會是個Omega。她完全沒有感受到對方的信息素，即使被切除了腺體，Alpha的本能仍能讓她快速地從人群中辨別出Omega的氣味。但她從沒在冬兵身上聞到過那種氣味，唯一的解釋，是他們也對改造了冬兵，就像他們改造了她一樣。

一種同類相惜的情感從她心底升起，她望進對方的眼睛，她知道作為一個Omega在組織裡需要面對什曆。而冬兵的眼神就像是一道冰牆，將所有情緒阻擋在後方，就是Natalia這樣訓練有素的人都難以看穿。他沉默地望著她，手掌從她的臉頰移開，向下輕撫上她的胸口。

隨著對方的動作，手掌游移在她的軀體各處，性器實穿對方緊緻的穴口，Natalia覺得自己逐漸被推到邊緣。插入、抽出而後再重重地插入。她低聲呻吟，冬兵仍舊沉默地在她身上操他自己。她伸手摸上對方半硬的陰莖，在男人強壓下一陣顫慄時溫柔地說：「讓我幫你。」

冬兵給了她一個難以理解的眼神，但他沒有拒絕。Natalia將手上下撸動，感受著冬兵帶領她的節奏。最後，手中爆出溫熱的觸感同時，她感到冬兵的穴口一緊，她第一次在別人的體內釋放出來。

 

***

 

結束後，冬兵直接翻身下床，在往扔在一邊的衣物堆走去時頓了一下。他轉過身，爬回床上，整個人覆蓋在Natalia上方。「不要動。」他說著，牙齒咬上她的頭側，在她的胸口和身體製造出紅痕，他小心翼翼地將手放上她的腰，使力按壓，在皮膚上製造出瘀痕。那並不會很痛，至少對Natalia這樣的人來說根本不值一提。

她冷靜地看著冬兵的動作，她理解了。這不是她的教官在教導她，這是 _他們_ 在教導她。讓自己一個Alpha承受被Omega征服，他們要打碎她的本能，然後將她重新塑造成他們想要的樣子。

布置好一切，冬兵向後退開，金屬手指往身後探去，深入後方的穴口攬動著。白濁的液體沾染在對方的手指上，他胡亂地將那些東西抹在自己垂軟的陰莖上方。他撈起床單無比熟練地清理自己的後穴，然後將被搞得一團糟的布料扔到床的一邊。

「沒有傷口，我癒合得夠快。」冬兵檢起落在地上的衣物 ，「不要說。」

Natalia只是沉默地、渾身赤課地坐在床上。

不久後門被打開，衣著整齊的冬兵被帶了出去，Natalia坐在床上，看著她的導師走到自己面前，和自己說話。她沉穩地應對著，思緒卻隨著那個男人淹沒在門外冰冷的風雪裡。


	2. 叉冬無差：歸鄉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 叉冬無差。他們最後停在那個地方。

_冬兵其實已經不太記得這個鎮的名字，他依稀記得Rumlow曾經和他說過一次——聽著發音好像是義大利文中「歸鄉」的意思。_

 

冬兵還記得當時他甫聽到「回家」個單字，不適的情緒瞬間竄入腦海。

他想他那時一定是表現出來了——只要在Rumlow身邊，他總是藏不住自己真正的情緒——因為Rumlow馬上轉移話題，開口問他要不要去前面的酒館喝上一杯。

明明知道拚不過自己，那男人還是老愛拉著自己拚酒。而經歷過那場爆炸後，Rumlow的身體更比不上從前，才喝個兩三輪就開始直喊著頭疼。

冬兵面無表情地架起男人的身體，半抱著他走出酒館。他們回到下塌的旅店，冬兵連燈都懶得開，直接將醉倒的男人扔上床墊，自己則走到沙發邊坐下。

黑暗中只有男人略顯厚重的呼吸聲起起伏伏，冬兵靜靜地望著床的方向。

他不知道自從他們逃出來後過了多久。

是幾個月，還是幾年？他們乘著船出海，經過數個國家領土，幹著駕輕就熟的老活兒，然後又回到了這個國家——Bucky Barnes開始而Winter Soldier結束的地方。他們沿著公路走遍這塊大陸，在人煙稀少的小鎮鄉村停下，休息片刻又再度出發。

有好幾次他們幾乎想要就這麼停下來。

但緊追不捨的緝捕像是在追在身後無形的鬼魂，他們只能不斷前進，沒有盡頭。

「——歸鄉嗎？」冬兵坐在一片黑暗中低聲輕嘆。

 

隔天早晨Rumlow醒來，一反常態的阻止了冬兵整頓行李的動作。

他告訴冬兵乖乖待在旅店，自己則開了門走出去。直到窗外的陽光都斜著透過百葉窗照進房裡，男人才抱著一袋東西回到房內。

那是一本房地契約書和一串鑰匙。

冬兵看著Rumlow手舞足蹈地說這個鎮子離城市太遠，鎮邊郊區的房子滯銷許久，屋主看著Rumlow的樣子只說交出錢屋子就歸他。

冬兵瞪著Rumlow像瞪著瘋子。他說他們不能停下，這風險太大。

Rumlow只是掛著一副無所謂的笑臉，邊罵著冬兵膽小鬼邊將鑰匙圈掛在手指上轉著玩，嘴裡還說著一串冬兵不想聽懂的渾話。

冬兵無奈地抗議無效，他以為這不過就是另一次短暫的停留。

 

***

 

Rumlow坐在倉庫前的木椅上頭，仔細檢查手中老舊的獵槍是否有零件脫落。

有時候他會覺得自己這輩子是否活得太長，或是衰敗的太快。

超過半世紀的年歲和年輕時的揮霍讓他現在每逢氣溫變化就感到渾身鑽心似地疼。

他現在也不再幹活了，反正還有冬兵在。

與Rumlow相反的是那傢伙在這十幾年來狀況越來越好——不是說他逐漸變回當初那個愛笑的Barnes中士。冬兵這些年來仍舊沉默寡言，但行事卻越來越像當初和Rumlow並肩作戰的那些戰友。他會在Rumlow咬牙犯疼時對他嗤之以鼻，轉身卻取來熱水，無言地幫他按揉全身的關節。

老實說，Rumlow從來都沒弄清楚過冬兵的腦袋到底都記得些什麼。他只知道這些年來他們留在這個名為歸鄉的城鎮，冬兵都未曾離開。

他們兩人在當初買的破敗房舍中生活，時不時到鎮中心打點零工維持開銷，鎮民們對這兩個行事低調、近乎透明人般存在的外來人，態度從一開始的防備，到後來逐漸習慣並接受。

沒有工作的時候他們就待在屋子附近悠轉，偶爾進林子打些獵物，又或是在屋內老舊的木床上搞成一團。

一開始也不知道是誰先開始的，大概是他們身邊也就只剩下彼此，有些慾望總是得解決，反正到頭來他們看著對方既習慣又安全。

於是Rumlow和冬兵都很好的接受了這點。

在某些偶然的瞬間，Rumlow心底還是會閃過小小的疑惑——就是冬兵到底是怎麼從自己這張滿是坑疤的臉上看出吸引力來者？居然就這麼將就地跟他鬼混了這麼多年。不過這件事對自己來說倒並不虧，畢竟冬兵那具身體還真是挺火辣的。

腦中邊想著一些雜事，手中對獵槍的保養工作也不曾停止。

不知不覺間，夕陽斜射的紅光悄悄爬上Rumlow的膝蓋，他抬起頭，看見遠方有個人影正騎著一台破舊的機車向屋舍前來。

他放下手邊的獵槍，站起身迎向那歸來的人。


	3. 盾冬：蛇盾資產冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛇盾在任務前都會給資產一些甜頭。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛇盾資產冬，盾視角，蛇盾在士兵出任務前為他來了場表演。

* * *

昏暗的房間，水泥牆構築成不算寬敞的空間。

一張金屬床靠在牆角，披著一床陳舊但整潔的白床單。在床上，資產身著漆黑的棉質上衣與戰術褲，頂著一頭毛亂的長髮，微微低頭，將表情藏在垂下的髮絲後方。

門板推動的聲音伴隨光線傾瀉而入，腳步聲敲擊地面，就像是鐘響，震得資產身上所有的肌束緊繃起來。

金髮男人踏入房內，反手將沉重的鐵門掩上，隔絕房門外白熾的燈光。他拉過一張木椅，直到房間中央，正好在那盞懸在天花板上的昏黃燈光底下。

他懶洋洋地坐上椅子，雙腿分開，貼身的長褲被壯實的肌肉撐得緊繃，完美地展現出他腿部的肌肉線條。他伸出手，往下探，被手套皮革的手指隔著緊身衣滑過飽滿的胸膛，越過小腹直至兩腿之間。他紅潤的雙唇間溢出一聲輕嘆。

「你好，Soldier。」男人張開嘴，他的聲音暗啞，帶著一股居高臨下的愜意從容。

「是的，Sir。」

「我們有個任務要交給你，一個重要的任務。」男人嘴角勾起微笑，「看著我。」

資產抬起頭，綠色的眼中空無一物，他將視線投往對面的男人。

男人慢條斯理地隔著布料撫弄跨間的隆起。

資產微微張嘴，空茫的臉上眼睛似乎睜得更大了些。

男人滿意地審視資產的表情。他能感到血液往下方竄去，匯聚在身下的一點，火熱又帶著絲絲快意。

——但是這無關慾望。他心中響起一道聲音。所有行為皆具有其目的，眼下的一切都是為了更長遠的利益。

他垂下眼瞼。

自從自冰凍中醒來，接手這件取自蘇聯的武器，他見識過組織原先的控制手段，既浪費又愚蠢的低效率——電擊洗腦？用折磨強化紀律？把一件上好的武器一次次毀去，一次又一次重零開始。HYDRA什麼時候開始習慣如此徒勞的作風了？組織的資源應當運用在更有意義的地方，而不是一再調教一頭冥頑不靈的野獸，用盡方式只為求得片刻的順服。

從見到資產的第一眼開始，他就明白，這把武器是為他所鑄。使用它是他獨有的天賦，那是其他管理員不明白也辦不到的。

他能讓它保有連續的記憶，能讓它全然地服從。

他有自己獨特的方法。

就像現在，他能看見武器空茫的眼中那一點躍動的火光，像一閃即逝的閃電，又像是深鎖在冰晶之中的微光。他將自己跨間的巨物從長褲內解放。在那上頭血管蔓延，血流在其中脈動，脹得發紅。他用手握住柱身，極其緩慢的上下擼動。一股生理性的浪潮自下體湧上。這無關慾望，他告訴自己，這其中沒有慾望。

資產現在是真的在盯著他看了。那雙總是透過人體射向遠方的視線聚焦在手掌握住的那一點，擁有血清賦予的四倍聽力，他甚至能聽見資產喉間嚥下的唾沫。

將身體後仰，昏黃的光線失去男人上身的遮擋，直直撒落在他的粗大頂端，反映出微微的濕意。他聽見自己張開口，對資產複誦出那些寫在戰術板上的內容。地點、目標、動線、後援、撤離路線、武器配置。武器，當然，沒有任何一把武器比得上他眼前這把。強大、致命且美麗。

他望著那雙湖綠色的眼睛，突然覺得胸口深處有什麼東西在騷動。像是無邊的夜幕一角被悄悄劃開一道裂縫，星光頑強地從細小的縫隙間滲透進來。像是深埋凍土之下渺小的植株想要破土而出。他握緊拳頭，眼神中閃過一絲陰翳。

「脫掉你的衣服，Soldier。」

資產立刻服從了。他像隻優雅的豹子伸展身體，雙手交叉將套在身上的襯衣自下擺掀起，拉過頭頂露出底下精實的肌肉線條。金髮男人緊盯著那具身體，眼神掠過對方左臂基部金屬與皮膚交界處的位置，凹凸不平的肉質突起混和著交錯的疤痕，那是把一具肉體融入武器的樣貌。

資產將脫去的衣物隨意地甩向一旁，然後靜止下來，等待下一步指令。動作間仍是全然的順從。

他赤裸著上身，呼吸幅度隨著時間流淌更加明顯起來，飽滿的胸膛起伏著。整個房間彷彿在升溫。金髮男人甚至隱約感覺自己被加強過的視力能在對方的皮膚上看見細小的汗珠。

資產微微抬頭，頰邊的髮絲之下，帶著弧度的下頷往下延伸成頸部優雅的線條，它們向鎖骨集中，然後往兩旁蔓延成兩個不同的世界。一邊是溫熱鮮活的血肉之軀，另一邊則是冰冷堅硬的金屬光澤。

——美麗。他想。

如血般的紅色漫過視線，將視角邊緣的冬季大雪和疾馳而去的列車徹底淹沒。他能看見那名為混亂（choas）的高塔倒下，站在斷垣殘壁之間，是他與那把最襯手的武器，帶領HYDRA的觸爪將世界包覆在秩序的掌心之下。

純粹的正義和至高的理想。

如此美麗。

他加快手中的速度。看著資產因加速呼吸而微微扇動的鼻翼，還有半張著愈發紅潤潮濕的嘴唇。

如此美麗。

他曾有崇高的理想，如今他有至高的權力。他想改變世界，從他還是一個弱不經風的小豆芽開始，從布魯克林的小巷中開始。他是九頭蛇隊長，組織的最高司令，他是領導者、演說家、是組織的意念的實際化身。他是Steve．Grant．Rogers。

而它是他最美麗襯手的槍。

他會握著這把槍直到時間的盡頭（Till the end of line）。

頂點到來的毫無預兆。他眼前閃過了一張臉，帶歪的軍帽底下是年少的夢境，被風雪煙滅的回憶，還有在理想路上被迫終結的故事。

資產在床上坐直身體，沒有動作身體卻微微向前，專注的眼神眨也不眨。

「完成任務，Soldier，你明白規則。」Steve淡然地脫去沾染體液的皮手套，整理好衣著 。從椅子裡站起，他走到床邊。手指挑起資產的下顎，他能看見資產唇間殷紅的舌尖跳動。他笑了一下，掌心摀上對方的眼睛。

「現在，閉上眼睛，躺下。」

直接的命令，毫無抱怨的順從。

這就是他和他之間所剩下的。

這無關慾望，Steve對自己說，這無關情感。他所做的一切都只是為了確保武器的適用性，這全都是為了至高的理想。

他知道，他所挑起的渴望會讓手下的利刃更加鋒利。當你對一個目標抱有強烈的渴求，那其他無關緊要的一切都不再會吸引你一絲一毫的注意力。當你最渴望的獎賞正在身後等著你回頭索取，那種絕對的目的性將會無所動搖。

他知道，在任務結束後，它總會回到這裡。

它會回頭索取屬於自己的獎賞。

而他將會滿足它——

用他自己。

這就是他和他之間所剩下的。

Steve從床邊退開，看著資產順從地閉起眼睛仰躺在床上。他瞟了一眼落在床角的被單與衣物。這無關乎情感，他說，Rogers，這無關情感。

他轉身離開，在走到門邊時停下腳步，對著空調系統輸入指令。

門打開了，白色的光線傾瀉進來，將他整個人包覆在耀眼的白光之中。他沒有回頭，踏著堅定的步伐走出房門，走進屬於他的白色世界當中。

鐵門關起，將那個昏暗的小房間隔離開來。將那個躺在床上闔眼假寐的人與九頭蛇隊長隔離開來。

此間彼間，兩個世界。

——就好似過去與現在，被時間的洪流滾滾沖刷，回頭遙望再也看不見當初的模樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突發腦洞產物，細節未細化。


	4. 芽冬：觸手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 觸手芽/資產冬，PWP。設定芽在死後被研究人員改造成植物系人外生物，成為資產某次護送任務的目標，兩人在車廂擦出火花。致敬Quarra太太的熱辣文。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/S及HTP暗示預警。

資產不知道它爲什麼會認得這個——花香。

就像是它認得消毒水的氣味，或是皮革在皮膚上摩擦的觸感，或者是血。毫無來由。它總記不得任務間發生的事，但記憶時常就像那樣浮現出來。用不同的語言在它耳邊低語。

它只知道它記得。

細小的藤蔓植物爬過它的皮膚，嫩葉掃過它的臉。還有金色的花，它們在它眼前綻放。它的全身被輕柔地包覆著。植物枝條支撐住它的四肢，它被半托在空中，腳尖輕觸地面。

它的戰術裝備都被堆疊在空間一角—— _車廂_ 。它想，這裡應該是車廂。雖然現在整個都被綠色淹沒了。那些藤蔓蜿蜒攀爬在車廂內部，佔據空間交織成一張翠綠的絨毯。

在絨毯中央，一道金色的身影被綠意所環繞。

那是一具人類的軀體。

瘦小的金髮男性，膝蓋以下被埋沒在翻騰藤蔓中。他渾身赤裸，專注地望著離他僅有幾步之遙的資產。

資產隱約覺得它也記得這個。

 

_瘦弱的男孩被包在綠色的毛毯裡。空氣中滿是汗水和悶濕的氣味。咳嗽聲。潮濕的咳嗽聲。像是有什麼人的咽喉被鮮血給嗆住了。一隻年輕的手將掌心覆在男孩額上而不是掐上他的喉嚨。_

_“老天，你燒得太嚴重了，我們必須給你找個醫生。”一個熟悉的聲音滿是擔憂。_

_“不⋯⋯咳咳、不用。我還⋯⋯咳、撐得住。”那個彷彿快要溺死的虛弱嗓音中帶著某種倔強。_

_但那只是更讓人感到憂慮。_

_“——你確定？”_

_“當⋯⋯咳、當然。”與男孩瘦弱的身軀毫不相稱的是他堅定的語氣。_ _“我沒事⋯⋯沒準還能再活上個七、咳⋯⋯七十年左右吧。與其把錢花在我身上，還不如去買點水果，B——。我可想念那味道了。”_

 

畫面中的小個子有著一頭金色的頭髮，而在他消瘦的臉上方，藍色的雙眼熠熠發光。

那很美。資產突然閃過這個念頭。

它眨了眨眼。

它抬起頭，對上另一雙湛藍的眼眸。那雙眼睛和腦袋裡的重疊在一起。資產張開嘴卻不知道該說些什麼。

一條小指粗的藤蔓爬過它的胸口，捲上它的乳尖。它從喉嚨中發出一聲粘膩的呻吟。那條藤蔓像是受到鼓舞一般，開始打起圈子，時而輾壓磨蹭逐漸挺立的乳首。

「你喜歡這個。」金色的生物歪著腦袋，表情一派誠懇。

資產繃起肌肉，想要逃離胸口那奇異的搔癢。

似乎感受到它的掙扎，纏在資產四肢上的藤蔓又束緊了些，在它蒼白的皮膚上掐出紅痕。另一條藤蔓爬入資產腿間，在它繃緊的瞬間捲上它雙腿間垂軟的器官。

資產瞪大眼睛。

藤蔓緩緩摩擦過它的陰莖，幾片新生的嫩葉包覆住它的囊袋，在它大腿內側來回滑動。資產有些無助地從喉嚨中發出小小的咕嚕聲。

生物勾起微笑。

「你真的喜歡這個，Bucky。」

「誰⋯⋯他媽是Bucky？」資產咬著牙回應。

更多的枝條纏了上來。幾條比較粗大的藤蔓捧起資產的下顎，輕柔摩挲，細小的枝芽從旁分枝開來，在它眼前開出金色的花。

資產著迷似地盯著眼前盛開的花朵。鼻尖認不住向前湊去。

生物笑得更燦爛了。

資產有些拿不准自己是想湊向眼前的花朵還是那個明亮的笑容。

「當然是你，Buck。」生物用充滿情意的語氣說道：「你說過是我的，記得嗎？」

資產迷惑地皺起眉頭。

「你是⋯⋯管理員？」

生物搖了搖頭。資產覺得對方臉上的笑意參進了一些其它的東西，它無法理解。它開口試圖解釋：「資產的所有權屬於HYDRA，操作管理權限可接受層級——」

一條粗大的藤蔓猛地插入它口中，噎住它讓它只能發出模糊的嗚咽。

「你是， **我的** 。」生物的聲音帶上了一絲強硬，「還有，我是Steve。」

藤蔓輕淺地在它口中抽插，資產無法阻止嘴角的唾液流下臉頰。它移動舌頭想把口中的巨物推出口腔，但巨大的植物枝條只是更大力的頂回來，警告似地深入它的喉嚨。

它嗚咽著，有些不知所措。同時，它被藤蔓包裹的性器也逐漸抬頭。快感隨著藤蔓的動作越發升起，它開始發出小小的呻吟。

那聲音大概取悅了Steve。他放緩了藤蔓在資產口中的動作，並開始加速擼動它的陰莖。

「你真好看，Bucky。」Steve說：「我想為你長出一整座花園。」

資產覺得自己的腦袋就是一坨爛泥。

恍惚間，許多畫面接連閃過—— _瘦小的軀幹，冷冰冰的，胸口很疼。_ _槍響響起，鮮血流淌一地，觸目所及到處都是屍體，但他沒有感覺。大雪中_ _，列車飛馳而過。然後是墜落。_

_墜落。_

_列車，墜落。雪地，墜落。實驗，疼痛，疼痛，任務。_

**花。**

金色的花。

金色的花海中有座小小的墳，墓碑上寫著——

 

**「 _Steve?_ 」**

 

資產傾身向前。茫然與陡然升起的渴求交會在一塊。它的金屬左臂在束縛之下發出低沈的嗡鳴。

突然間，一股毫無邏輯的運算接管資產的運作。

它想要靠近。

它想要讓皮膚接觸那個體溫。

它想要用手臂圈住Steve人類的部分，感覺對方突出的肋骨在它胸口。它想要聽見對方的心跳，不管它是多麼微弱。

 _他_ 想要——

_（想要不被許可。）_

Steve只是溫柔地望著他。

資產想要跪下。

他想把自己的每一個部分都交給對方。

纏繞在他四肢上的藤緩緩滑動，支撐著資產跪坐到地上。Steve人類的部分靠了過來，他蹲下身，雙手捧起資產的臉。一個輕吻落在資產額前。  
  
接著，Steve與他無數細小的藤蔓拉著資產向前，將他擺出跪趴的姿勢。在他陰莖上的藤蔓仍持續擼動，摩擦著讓他挺立的頂端淌出半透明的前液。

資產只能輕喘著，張著大腿任由Steve在身上恣意動作。

「Bucky，你真棒。」Steve一面親吻資產，一面溫柔地讚揚，「看你為我表現得多好。」

資產感覺自己的嘴角微微揚起。他很棒，他表現得很好。

臀部傳來被觸碰的感受。幾條長滿嫩葉的細藤分開它的臀瓣，露出其間柔軟的入口。另一條沾滿樹液的藤蔓探了過來，試探性地按壓洞口周圍的皺摺。

資產為此顫抖了一下，從喉間發出細小的懇求。Steve吻上他的嘴，安撫地輕舔他的嘴唇。

「別緊張——為了我，放鬆好嗎？」

資產舔了舔嘴唇點頭。他可以做到。

_（管理員指示資產跪下。管理員碰觸資產的嘴。）_

藤蔓推入他的體內，謹慎又緩慢。

_（管理員碰資產的身體。管理員把資產打開。管理員進入資產。）_

Steve抱著他，輕撫過他的頭髮與後頸。數條藤蔓在他身上爬行。擺動的枝條在資產眼前開出更多金色的花。

資產弓起腰，頭向後仰，露出脆弱的脖頸。Steve將臉埋入他散亂的髮絲間，沿著他的頸側一路舔下。

「你做得很好。」Steve在資產耳邊低喃。資產從喉間發出滿足的呼嚕聲。

慾望的浪潮一波又一波地湧上。捲在資產性器上的枝條按壓他的鈴口，牽出透明的絲線。在他股間，粗大的藤蔓深深埋進他的體內，前後抽插帶起淫靡的水聲。

藤蔓在他體內變換不同的角度。在某次頂上那特殊的一點時引發資產不住的顫慄。他半瞇著眼，濕意蓄積在眼角，隱隱反射出水光。

他呻吟著、扭動著。不自覺地整個人蹭向Steve。

Steve滿意地輕笑出聲。埋在資產體內的藤蔓更是加有意地頂上那一點。他的雙手遊走在資產身上，沿著他緊實的肌肉線條到他飽滿的胸膛。也不管資產的胸口早被藤蔓磨蹭得發紅，Steve肆意地揉捏它們。

資產覺得身體上的感覺就要將它吞噬。這感覺太多、太好了，他就快要——

_（資產未經許可不能取悅自己。）_

「請⋯⋯求你⋯⋯S、sir⋯⋯」資產在喘息間艱難地懇求。

「叫我Steve，Buck。」

Steve再次捧起資產的臉，讓他與他對視。資產覺得自己就要被淹沒在這片無際的藍色當中。

下身的攻勢更加猛烈。資產撐在地上的雙手緊握成拳，整個身體隨著後方大力的撞擊一次次往前，直撞進Steve那消瘦的胸口。

「S⋯⋯Steve。求你讓我⋯⋯」他用幾乎要折傷脖子的角度抬起頭，從被眼淚氲濕的視線中找尋Steve的臉。

Steve低頭吻去他眼角滲出的淚水。

「當然，親愛的。當然。」

藤蔓重重地操進他的體內，伴隨著前方受到撫慰的快感，資產咬緊嘴唇，吞下自喉間湧上的低吟。

綠色的枝枒攀上它的身體，然後是更多金色的花，乍然怒放在資產周圍。

在那瞬間，資產眼前沒有滿地的屍骸與流淌的鮮血，沒有疼痛與冰冷。只有滿眼的金色與被綠意所包圍的Steve。

淚水從資產臉上滑落。他在無聲的尖叫中達到高潮。


	5. 盾冬盾：蛇盾資產冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛇盾資產互攻。資產得到他的獎勵。粗暴預警。

Steve在走進那扇門的瞬間就被人狠狠壓在牆上。

金屬手指捏住他的右腕，力道大得能留下瘀青，他能聽見葉片張合的嗡鳴聲。冬兵一隻手抓住他的頭髮向後扯，逼得他不得不仰起頭，他感覺有人靠上他的頸側，濕熱的舌頭滑過靜脈上方的皮膚，時而用牙輕咬，時而舔舐吸吮。

這就是剛從任務中回來的資產。受尚未完全退去的腎上腺素影響，高漲的情慾會讓平常聽話的資產像是頭掙開枷鎖的野獸。

Steve伸出尚且自由的左手輕拍冬兵的手臂。「冷靜，士兵。」無視他的命令，冬兵略帶不滿地拉扯他的頭髮，令他發出一聲痛呼。

儘管缺乏身高上的優勢，冬兵將整個身體壓在Steve身上，膝蓋強勢地擠到他的雙腿之間。Steve沒有反抗，只是無奈地放鬆身體，配合對方的動作。「你這樣會弄壞我的制服。」他的語氣帶著點縱容。

冬兵從喉嚨發出動物般的低吼，撕扯布料的動作愈發劇烈，就好像多等一秒都令他難以忍受。他拉出Steve的上衣下襬，手探進去，金屬的涼意激起Steve一陣輕顫。冬兵咕噥一聲，反手扯住衣服內襯猛力一扯，貼身的衣料應聲撕裂。他放開Steve的頭髮，對準他的嘴一口咬上。Steve含糊地發出抗議，隨即被深入口腔的舌頭阻絕聲響。

冬兵飢渴地嚥下口中的唾液。

Steve能感覺到兩人緊貼著的跨間，冬兵的陰莖炙熱而堅硬，不斷地前後頂弄著。雙手扶上冬兵的腰，Steve感受到對方赤裸的上身那緊實的肌肉線條，掌心下滑，他摸上冬兵的光裸的臀部。冬兵啞聲呻吟，左手毫不留情扯開他的褲頭。

Steve無奈地看著被隨手扔在一旁的碎布料。「這下可好，士兵，我該怎麼向董事會解釋這個？」

冬兵往後退開，深深看了Steve一眼，左掌用力壓上他光裸的胸膛，將他整個人釘在牆上。右手捏著他的大腿內側，冬兵在他面前跪下，泛紅的嘴唇正對著那根已然挺立的巨物。

「⋯⋯我的⋯⋯任務。」資產的嘴唇蹭過泛著水光的頂端，用嘶啞的聲音說。

Steve看著籠罩在自己陰影中那雙倒映出燈光的灰綠色眼睛，他握住胸前的金屬手掌，將它舉到臉前，揚起嘴角對準掌心的位置烙下一吻。透過指間隙縫，他加強過的視力能看見冬兵陡然一縮的瞳孔。他伸出舌頭舔過對方的掌心，嚐到滿口金屬的鹹腥味。

冬兵咕噥著貼上他的跨，將整根陰莖吞入口中。

Steve將臉埋進對方冷硬的金屬掌心，毫不忌諱地大聲呻吟：「喔，寶貝⋯⋯你真棒——」

冬兵的口交技巧很好，Steve盡量不去思考這背後代表的含義。他微微開口，喘下的同時跨部仍不住地向前挺進，將自己更深地推入那個溫暖的腔室。被頂到深處冬兵嗆了一下，他瞪了Steve一眼，牙齒警告性地咬緊。Steve吞下湧到喉間的咕噥，由著冬兵大力捏上他的腰肉，扭身帶著兩人一同滾到一邊的地上。

冬兵一個翻身將他壓在底下，精壯的大腿跨坐在他兩側。他看著冬兵在光影中晃動的輪廓，蒼白的皮膚因為情慾而染上意一抹潮紅。他的視線沿著資產的身體一路往下，越過貼在自己腹前正泛著水光的硬物，往下延伸到大腿，最後落在對方尚未脫去的黑色皮靴上。

Steve勾起嘴角，雙手環上冬兵的後頸，在對方的陰影底下展開魅惑般的笑容。「你完成了你的任務，做得好！現在⋯⋯你想要領取你的獎勵嗎？」他能感覺冬兵的臀肉摩擦著他那已經硬到不行的陰莖。

冬兵低哼著將自己對準那挺立的巨物，任由它頂入自己毫無潤滑的體內。

Steve哼了一聲，享受被溫熱腸道包覆的快感。冬兵的眼神釘在他臉上，專注地就像是從瞄準鏡裡盯著目標。他在冬兵一坐到底放鬆身體，整個人向後倒在灰色的地板上，胸膛因興奮而起伏。「啊啊，哈嗯⋯⋯你真棒！唔⋯⋯」他瞇起眼，舔了舔紅潤的嘴唇。

冬兵皺起眉頭。

在毫無準備的情況下直接上場，即使是資產也感到有些吃力，更別提下身吞入的是屬於超級士兵的器物。但Steve在底下催促似地頂了頂胯，飽滿的胸肌上淋漓的汗水映出水光。

冬兵咬緊下唇，嚥下喉嚨的嘶吼開始不管不顧地在對方身上操起自己。他的每一下都重重壓在Steve金色的恥毛上，全然不顧忌是否會壓壞對方。Steve弓起背，喘氣間發出難耐的低吟。「嗯啊⋯⋯再深點，好棒⋯⋯用力⋯⋯」

冬兵盯著那雙湛藍的眼睛，下身的動作越發猛烈。

在某個時間點，資產的左手卡上身下之人的脖頸，微微收力，表情中參入些許迷茫。

「唔⋯⋯怎麼了？士兵，」Steve伸手摸上對方的臉，感受細小的鬍渣刺進他的手掌。「⋯⋯你不專心。」

冬兵睜大雙眼。

有一瞬間，Steve覺得資產看起來似乎想要哭泣。他撫摸對方的臉，掌心下滑到指尖能感受到對方頸動脈的脈動。「我說過了，你完成任務，就能獲得相對的獎賞⋯⋯」他近乎溫柔地說：「你可以完成它——」

冬兵突然暴躁起來。他猛然抽離身體，左手提起Steve的脖子，拖著他往床邊走去。

將他狠狠丟在床上，冬兵讓Steve的胸口貼上冰冷的金屬床板，右手大力按上那顆金色的腦袋。

側臉貼著鐵床，被壓制的Steve也不惱，聲音中仍帶著笑意。「你可以用任何你喜歡的方式索取你的獎賞。」他感覺自己的雙腿被大力分開，冬兵的體溫貼上他的後背，那根同樣被受血清增強的性器強硬地擠進他的臀瓣間。

Steve放鬆身體，沒有抵抗異物的入侵。

冬兵抓住他的頭髮，狠狠按住他的腦袋和背脊。挺進的性器就像資產身上的另一件武器，無情地刺入他體內最深處。

「唔⋯⋯哈，Bucky⋯⋯」Steve張開嘴，來不及嚥下的唾液從他的嘴角滑落。

冬兵的胸口貼上他的背，牙齒陷進他壯實的肩肉中，有什麼潮濕的東西滑下他的手臂，落在被汗液沾濕的床板上。

冬兵盲目地操了一會，接著抓住他將他翻了過來。Steve的雙腿被大力地壓到胸口，資產迷惑的雙眼緊盯著他的眼睛，一瞬間，有什麼東西驀然昇起，在那雙灰綠色瞳孔後方熊熊燃燒。

冬兵將性器重重壓在Steve的前列腺上，他的後穴和身上的傷口不斷冒出血液，他放肆地扭動呻吟，然後一次又一次被冬兵的掌心和牙齒壓制下去。他越過冬兵金屬色的肩膀盯著天花板的吊燈旁，有一顆沉寂著不再閃爍的紅色光點。

冬兵貼在他耳邊，斷斷續續地說：「⋯⋯S⋯⋯是誰？我認得你⋯⋯為什麼？」

「我⋯⋯嗯哈，是你的⋯⋯」Steve在呻吟間開口。

「我認得你⋯⋯」冬兵狠狠地一撞倒底，然後停了下來，對上他的視線。「你是我的⋯⋯」資產遲疑地說：「任務？」

Steve笑了，大大的，帶著一點苦澀。「猜錯了——士兵，我是你的長官。」他伸手撫過對方的下巴。「我說過，只要你為我好好表現，你就能得到你的獎賞——我會陪你到時間的盡頭。」

冬兵眨了眨眼。「到時間的盡頭？」

「對。」

「⋯⋯好。」冬兵垂下眼，整個人放鬆下來。他的下身再次挺進，但比起一開始要溫柔多了。

Steve不再說話，伸手撩開落在冬兵眼前的一綹髮絲。他閉起眼睛，任由自己再次沉入情慾的洪流之中。


End file.
